El deseo de mi alma guerrera
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Los dioses me otorgan su "ÚLTIMO REGALO", aquello que yo llamaba su "ÚLTIMA BURLA"... En mis últimos momentos no me arrepiento de nada, hallé lo que vine a buscar... hallé aquello que desconocía.


**EL DESEO DE MI ALMA GUERRERA**

**Los dioses me otorgan su "ÚLTIMO REGALO", aquello que yo llamaba su "ÚLTIMA BURLA"... vine aquí por GLORIA, y tratando de encontrar algo que ni aún yo sabía qué era... en mis últimos momentos no me arrepiento de nada, hallé lo que vine a buscar... hallé aquello que desconocía.**

**σ.η.σ.η**

**Ninguno de los personajes son de mi creación :)!**

**.η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η.**

**.Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł.**

**.η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η.**

**.Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł.**

**.η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η.**

**.Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł.**

**σ.η.σ.η**

**Yo vine a Troya por GLORIA...**

Y aquí estoy... quizá en mis últimos momentos y recibiendo "La burla de los Dioses", así llamé siempre al "Último regalo" de aquellos prepotentes... en verdad la envidia de los inmortales era grande.

Siempre celosos de la vida humana; aquella por la que tantos luchaban; a la que se aferraban, en la que forjaban su felicidad, su belleza, ternura..., nos daban aquella "última visión" como recordatorio de nuestra propia insignificancia, de lo diminutos que éramos ante ellos; de lo perecederos y comunes que éramos.

Sí... "éramos"... yo; el Gran y Poderoso Aquiles lo estoy comprobando... en este preciso momento... y... sonrío, quizá por primera vez me siento agradecido con aquellos prepotentes.

"Soy mortal después de todo", hijo de una diosa, pero con raíces tan mortales como las del primer árbol en la tierra.

**Yo... Aquiles... vine a Troya por GLORIA; por la INMORTALIDAD de mi nombre...**

Cuento mis últimos respiros, ceniza, sangre... y el recuerdo de su aroma inundan mis sentidos a punto de colapsar; ¿Es esta su "burla"? ¡Búrlense todo el tiempo que gusten!...

Cierro los ojos un momento, aún no termina mi tiempo y veo a mi madre... la primera persona que amé en mi vida, veo a mi padre y a sus ojos expectantes por ver en lo que me convertiría; pero él nunca llegó a verme... como Príamo dijo, "Murió prematuramente, no vio a su hijo morir"; miro alrededor de nuevo y observo el camino por donde ella se marchó... pero no... aún no es su tiempo.

Al cerrar de nuevo los ojos veo a Patroclo, siempre tras de mí... con aquéllas ansias juveniles por las batallas; con su primera espada de madera; con nuestros primeros duelos y entrenamientos; mi querido e impetuoso Patroclo... ¿Quién diría que seguiría tus pasos tan pronto?; no importa... tu compañía fue algo que agradezco a la vida.

Y Héctor... el GRAN Héctor... en toda mi vida únicamente 3 personas han podido arrancarme algunas lágrimas; Patroclo fue una de ellas; y Patroclo fue la razón por la que tomé la vida de Héctor; pero no hubo victoria en ello, ni siquiera consuelo... tan solo revancha, una sensación que cayó en saco roto y me dejó más desolado que nunca... las historias contarían que Aquiles lloró la muerte de Héctor, eso seguro... quizá lo encuentre en mi camino hacia el Hades y pueda decirle personalmente cuan orgulloso me siento de haber combatido con él.

**Yo vine a Troya por GLORIA; por la INMORTALIDAD de mi nombre.**

Pero no hay gloria en lo que hemos hecho; todo arde a mi alrededor; cada grito es una vida menos; un padre menos, un hermano menos, un hijo o un esposo menos... ese Príamo llevaba en la boca la sabiduría de la edad; una que solo los mortales podían poseer... ni siquiera mi madre me había hablado de esa forma.

Detrás de mí está ese estúpido "cara de perro", ella le dio su merecido y Agamenón murió de la forma que merecía; francamente no quiero imaginarme cuál será su "última visión", aunque deseo que sea repetidamente la de Briseida clavándole aquélla daga en el cuello.

Sonrío nuevamente aunque siento que las fuerzas me están abandonando y "la última visión" me otorga la imagen de Briseida... mi paz... mi remanso.

La sierva de Apolo; la doncella; la princesa; la mujer... miro de nuevo alrededor y trato de recordar una vez más el aroma de sus cabellos; la textura de sus labios y la de su cuerpo temblando al volverse uno con el mío; la suavidad de sus manos tocándome, el sonido de su voz contradiciéndome a veces... el brillo de sus ojos al mirarme, a veces enfadados, a veces confusos, y a veces con amor... sí, definitivamente es esa la última mirada que quiero llevarme en mi camino hacia la muerte.

Yo vine a Troya por gloria; por la inmortalidad de mi nombre...; mi madre me advirtió que nunca volvería; pero que mi nombre viviría para siempre; mis ojos no verán que eso suceda, después de todo estoy muriendo... pero... creo que vale la pena; porque la conocí.

Ella fue la paz en un mundo de guerra; mi paz... y de pronto sé que la gloria y la inmortalidad que aquella batalla por Troya me darían, era solo el deseo de mi ego; fue lo que me hizo venir aquí; lo que me hizo dejar incluso a mi madre... y también ahora sé... que solo mi nombre era el destinado a alcanzar la inmortalidad:

"AQUILES" viviría por siempre en la memoria de cada uno de los que habían vivido estos días; y de los hijos de ellos, y de los hijos de sus hijos hasta la eternidad... mi historia no sería olvidada.

Pero hallé mucho más que gloria y la inmortalidad de mi nombre; yo deseaba más y lo encontré en estas tierras, en esta arena tibia y en la mirada de Briseida; ahora lo sabía... el deseo de mi alma guerrera siempre fue la paz que Briseida me dio a probar; irónico, contradictorio... lo sé y no reniego de ello... solo lo ansío... mi alma alcanzó por un corto tiempo la inmortalidad en ella... ¿Hubiera sido feliz a su lado?, sí... quizás...

Pero... ya no importa el "hubiera"... después de todo estoy muriendo... después de todo el "hubiera"... no existe.

Las heridas de mi cuerpo han dejado de doler; mis sentidos se están adormeciendo uno a uno... y poco a poco soy consciente que mi tiempo está por terminar; la "última visión" también ha terminado... hallo una lágrima en mi mejilla... ¿Miedo?, JAMÁS...

Y luego caigo... por primera y última vez; caigo en éstas tierras extranjeras tan lejos de mi hogar; ya no siento dolor, no escucho más los gritos de los troyanos, es el aroma de Briseida lo que se lleva mi último respiro, es el recuerdo de sus ojos amorosos y renuentes a dejarme lo último que los míos quieren recordar.

Después... todo es silencio... y dejo de existir.

...

...

Yo... vine a Troya por GLORIA; por la INMORTALIDAD de mi nombre...** pero encontré más**... y me llevo MUCHO...**MUCHO MÁS.**

**σ.η.σ.η**

**.η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η.**

**.Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł.**

**.η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η.**

**.Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł.**

**.η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η...η.**

**.Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł...Ł.**

**σ.η.σ.η**

Bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta cortita historia; realmente la más cortita de las que he escrito; pero aquella que siempre quise escribir desde que vi "Troya", francamente si vi la peli fue por Aquiles y por Héctor; la versión de Paris me caía en la punta del hígado XD (Por mucho que se tratase de mi querido Orlando Bloom) y peor cuando mató a Aquiles. T.T!.

De antemano **GRACIAS** a las personas que lean **"El deseo de mi alma guerrera"**, sobre los reviews; bueno, siempre es bueno recibirlos; gracias también a los y las que decidan hacerlo =D; solo... por favor; si no les ha gustado la historia, (ya me ha pasado antes, solo por eso es menester decirlo ahora) no lo expresen con groserías o faltas de respeto sí? ;)

Muchos saludos!, y ahora sí me despido; que hayan tenido o tengan un bonito día :D

Cariños

**Pao-Hale20 **


End file.
